Craving
by Alviarin
Summary: Youji has a craving that just might get him killed. It centers around a certain redhead who is not known for his warm, touchy feely side. Aya can't stand the way the others look at him and he is having trouble adjusting to his sister being awake. She brings back the feelings of a man he'd long thought dead. SLASH, YAOI, M/M. Youji/Ran with a hint of Omi/Ken *FIXED*
1. Chapter 1

Craving. An urgent or abnormal desire. That's what Youji felt deep within himself as he watched the object of his desire. Aya Fujimiya was undoubtedly the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen, and he had seen, and been with, a hell of a lot of beautiful people, but Aya was something else. He had this cold air of untouchability about him and that, coupled with his looks, made him irresistible. His hair had grown since they'd defeated Schwartz, it's straight, crimson strands fell to his collar bone on either side of his face, the back went down an inch or so below his shoulders and his bangs were constantly getting in his eyes, which were the color of amethyst. Youji had never seen eyes that color, and that intrigued him. Aya's skin was the color porcelain and though his body was thin, almost morbidly so, it was packed with muscle. He moved with an athletic, feline grace in everything he did, and he was strong. God was he strong. Youji had never seen anyone like him in their line of work. His skill with a blade was legendary in the underworld and his senses were almost supernatural. His battles were like a dance. A beautiful, graceful dance of death, and he showed no mercy; just cut down everything and everyone in his path. Youji knew that side of him, but as he watched Aya as he sat on one of the living room chairs reading a book, he couldn't see it.

The diminutive assassin seemed more like a doll. Delicate, expressionless, and fragile. His long, elegant fingers held the book gently as his cold, emotionless, violet eyes soaked in every word on the page. Youji froze as those eyes moved up to meet his. The blonde felt his face flush as he looked away quickly. He'd been caught staring and could practically feel the other assassin's displeasure from across the room. He glanced up to see that Aya had returned to his book once again. Sighing deeply in relief Youji resumed watching him out of the corner of his eye, thinking that if he was more discreet that Aya wouldn't notice.. He wanted to figure out what made the man tick. He had barely spoken two words for almost three months, even to his sister, who was now boarding with Sakura at their new school. She on the other hand never stopped talking whenever she stopped by with Sakura, which was almost everyday. Youji, Ken, and Omi loved it and they absolutely adored both girls, but Aya seemed to retreat further into himself whenever they came over, and it was getting worse with every passing day. Sure he had never been very talkative before, but now they were lucky if they heard him speak more then once a week, and it was mostly sentences consisting of three words or less, or maybe just a grunt. Everyone was worried about him, especially little Aya-chan.

She had confided in Youji just the previous day that she thought something was wrong with her brother. He wasn't the same person from before. The brother _she_ remembered was warm and gentle, he would smile and laugh at her jokes even when they were stupid; he'd tease her and hug her, comfort her when she was sad. Youji had laughed thinking she was kidding. He'd never seen Aya show any emotion other than anger, and sometimes pain. He'd never had a kind word for anyone, except Omi at one point, but even that almost softness they'd seen had faded quickly. She'd burst into tears hearing this, she was having a hard enough time accepting that her brother killed people for a living, and now on top of it all he didn't act like himself. _"He's broken." _She'd sobbed into his shoulder. _"He's broken and I don't know how to fix him." _Youji had held her and stroked her hair while Ken and Omi had looked on in sympathy. Movement broke through his reverie causing him to look up. Aya had set his book down and was staring at Youji coldly. The older man quailed under his steady, violet gaze. His voice was frozen in his throat as the crimson haired warrior stood, but without a word the younger man turned and left the room. Youji let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Aya's glare scared the shit out of him, but there was another side effect that he had to take care of before anyone noticed. Quickly he stood and ran to his room where he grabbed some clothes, then hurried to the bathroom. After stripping and turning on the water full blast he climbed in, letting the ice, cold water do its thing. He stood there shivering and tried not to think about Aya, but it was hopeless. He couldn't get those eyes out of his head. Those fathomless, empty, violet eyes, that terrified him completely yet turned him on with a single glare. Something had to be wrong with him Youji decided. Ken was probably right in saying that he had a death wish, but Youji loved to tease Aya. He loved having that glare burn into him. One of these days Aya was going to take his sword and slit his throat, but Youji didn't care. He wanted Aya like he'd never wanted anyone before, and someday he would have him. He smiled turning the water back to hot as he decided to take care of his problem the old fashioned way.

* * *

Aya shut the door to his room quietly and leaned against it. His heart pounded angrily in his chest. He hated the way they stared, and Youji was the worst. The older man's jade eyes never left Aya when they were in the same room together; sometimes he tried to be discreet, but Aya always knew. He could feel those eyes as they traveled over him, caressing every inch. He could feel the way Youji lusted after him and he couldn't help the small touch of fear he felt every time the blonde's gaze dipped below his waistline. It was obvious what he wanted. He ground his teeth hearing the shower start in the bathroom Youji shared with Ken. Fucking pervert. He shook his head in disgust walking to his bookshelf. After choosing one he sat down to read, but found that he couldn't. Just knowing what Youji was doing and who he was imagining as he did, turned his stomach. He stood up and grabbed his jacket before heading downstairs. Omi smiled brightly at him as he entered the kitchen. The teen was preparing dinner with not so willing help of Ken. The brunette was chopping vegetables with an irritated look on his face. "I don't see why I have to do this Omi." He grumbled then noticed Aya. "Where the hell are you going?" Aya ignored him.

"Ken." Omi shook his head. As Aya's hand curled around the door handle that led to the alley where he kept his car the small blonde caught his arm. "Are you going to be home for dinner?" He asked, letting go as Aya looked back at him. The swordsman had an aversion to being touched, but with Omi he made an exception. The teen was harmless, and no threat to him; not many people were. He shook his head and opened the door. As he stepped out into the evening a cool breeze caressed his face. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and shutting the door behind him. This was his favorite time of year. As the afternoon sun faded from the sky, turning it different violet shades, soft wind would blow taking with it the last vestiges of heat from the day. He decided to walk instead of drive, maybe he could clear his head of all these thoughts he'd been having lately.

Youji went downstairs after his _very_ relaxing shower grinning at his two fellow assassins, who were cooking dinner. Ken was grumbling about having to help. "Why don't you ever make Aya help, his knife skills have to be better than mine."

"Would you like to ask him for me?"

"No."

"Than suck it up." Omi grinned.

"Fine, what about lover boy over there?" Ken jerked his head in Youji's direction.

"Youji does help." Omi replied then frowned. "Kind of."

"What do you mean 'kind of'?" Youji sat down at the table furrowing his brow. "I help."

"Well, I usually have to re-chop the vegetables because you cut them too big-"

"It makes them easier to pick out."

"-you won't touch raw meat-"

"Ew, do you know how many diseases you can get if you don't handle it properly?"

"-you won't stand over the stove to stir or fry anything-"

"It's bad for the pores." Youji glanced at Ken with a frown as the brunette snorted.

"-and for some reason every time you help with dinner halfway through whatever you're supposed to be doing you get a phone call and disappear on me." Omi finished with a sigh. Ken laughed.

"Wow, Youji. I thought I was bad."

"Get stuffed Ken." Youji snapped playfully. They all shared a laugh, then stopped as the door burst open. Aya-chan and Sakura came rushing in, the former in tears. "Aya-chan, Sakura what's wrong?" The crying teen buried her face in Youji's chest after throwing her arms around his neck. The other girl just sighed.

"We saw Aya out on the street, but he ignored us-"

"Like we weren't even there!" Aya-chan cried. "He didn't even look at us." Youji held her until she stopped crying then helped her into another chair. Sakura took a seat next to her with another sigh. "Have you talked to him yet, Youji-san?" Aya-chan asked wiping her tears.

"Haven't had the chance, but I promise tonight at dinner, we'll all talk to him."

"He's not going to be back for dinner." Omi said quietly, dropping noodles into some boiling water.

"What is that, the third day in a row?" Youji swore.

"Fifth, actually." Omi replied with a frown. Youji shook his head as Ken growled unintelligibly into his work. Suddenly he threw the knife down angrily.

"Fuck him." He snapped. "I thought things would get better after Schwartz, but its worse. _He's_ worse."

"Maybe he wants us to call him Ran." Aya-chan said quietly. Youji winced.

"I tried that once."

"What happened?" She asked, looking up at him.

"He gave me the coldest glare I've ever received." He shuddered. "The one that says 'if you ever do that again I'm going to slit your throat in your sleep'."

"Well how did you say it Youji?" Omi raised an eyebrow.

"I do not recall." Youji looked away quickly. He did remember, but he couldn't repeat what he'd said in front of the swordsman's sister. It was most definitely inappropriate and Omi would give him one of those looks that made him feel like a three year old being sent to time out.

"Sure." Omi frowned shaking his head before returning to cooking. "Would you girls like to stay for dinner, I've made extra."

"Absolutely!" The girls said in unison. After dinner the girls left. They had school in the morning and their curfew was in an hour. The three assassins cleaned the kitchen then retired to the living room to await the return of their crimson haired companion.

* * *

Aya stalked the streets of downtown Tokyo lost in thought. He didn't know what to do. His reason for living was over. He'd gotten his revenge on the men and women who had destroyed his life and against all odds he had survived. He'd never counted on that. He had always thought that he wouldn't survive to see his sister again and now that he had been proven wrong, for the first time in his life, he was lost. She was exactly the same as she had been before the brutal murders of their parents, but he was no longer the same helpless child that _he_ had been. He was an assassin, Kritiker's best and to them he was only a weapon to be wielded against their enemies. He had no problem with that. What else could he do? All he knew was hate, anger and death. He lived it everyday, but Aya-chan. She was life itself. A beautiful beacon of light and warmth. It hurt to look at her knowing what he was and all the horrible things he'd done to become it. There was so much blood on his hands, so much death he had caused as he followed the orders he was given. The money he received was tainted yet he used it to keep his sister alive, and he wanted her to live. God how he wanted her to live. She had a bright future ahead of her, but should he be a part of it? He was struggling with this very thought as he headed home. A loud scream to his left brought him out of his head and he hurried towards it. At the end of an alley five burly men crowded around two teenage girls. When Aya recognized them he felt ice wrap around his heart. Sakura had her arms around his sister's shoulders and despite her fear was standing up to the thugs in front of them. His sister raised her head and their eyes met. "Ran!" She screamed his name clutching at Sakura, who looked up at him and grinned.

"I'd turn around boys if I were you." She smirked pointing at the assassin behind them. They laughed brushing it off. Aya took a step forward causing one of the men to turn. Seeing Aya he tapped his leader on the shoulder and jerked his head in the swordsman's direction. The older man laughed.

"Hey there pretty boy." He leered. "You better run along or you'll be dessert." Aya said nothing as he took another step forward. The man's grin widened. "I guess you want to be first then." He glanced at two of his men. "Watch the chickies," He ordered. "After I finish the kid we'll have our fun." They nodded and each one grabbed an arm of on of the girls. Aya paused feeling his anger surge.

"Ran, help!" Aya-chan cried.

Aya watched Ran hesitate and cried out to him. Didn't he want to save her? In the time it took her to blink once Ran had closed the distance between him and the leader. He moved faster than her eyes could track and within two seconds the man was on the ground screaming with two broken wrists and a shattered nose. She gasped her eyes widening as Ran took out the other two men just as quickly.

"Jesus Christ!" The man holding her yelled pulling out a knife. "Back off or she dies!" He screamed holding it to Aya's neck. Ran's dark violet eyes moved to him. She shrank back. She'd never seen her brother that angry. His hair bristled as his lip curled. "I mean it I really will-" He cut off with a scream as Ran closed the distance faster than he could react, grabbing her assailant's wrist and ripped her from his grip. The man holding Sakura bolted and Aya watched as the knife that had just been at her throat buried itself in the man's thigh. He fell to the ground screaming. She stared up at her brother in shock. He hadn't even looked when he'd thrown the knife. His eyes were locked on the squirming man in his grip. She gasped as he broke the man's hands then slammed his head into the wall until he lost consciousness. Ran let him drop from his hands before he turned and walked to the man who was still trying to escape. He grabbed the man by the collar and after knocking him out he tossed him into an open dumpster. The other four men soon followed suit then Ran finally turned to her and Sakura. She just stared as he approached. Never in her life had she seen someone move the way he did. Her brother against five men, each at least twice his size, and the fight had lasted less than a minute. His hand cupped her chin gently.

"You hurt?" He asked, his voice was barely above a whisper. She shook her head throwing her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest. Slowly, hesitantly his arms wrapped around her. "Sakura?"

"I'm fine." Her friend replied. "You really showed them, huh?" She laughed. Aya's arms tightened around her brother. Her beautiful, wonderful, violent brother.

"I'll walk you home." He disentangled himself from Aya and turned but she grabbed his arm.

"Will you carry me?" She asked quietly, blushing deeply as he looked at her. She never knew what he was thinking. He nodded slightly before getting to one knee. She giggled wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. He put his hands under her thighs and lifted her onto his back as he stood. He glanced at Sakura who grabbed his sleeve and held on as they began to walk. "I love you Ran." Aya kissed the back of his neck. He shifted his grip on her in response. "Do you love me too?" He nodded silently.

"What about me?" Sakura smiled, tugging on his sleeve. He glanced at her briefly before nodding again. Aya hugged him tightly before relaxing and rested her cheek on his shoulder.

"How'd you learn to fight like that?" She asked, regretting it instantly as his muscles tensed beneath her. Sakura bit her lip looking up at him. "I'm just curious." She said quickly. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." For a long time no one spoke and too soon they were approaching the gates to her and Sakura's dorm. Ran set her on her feet carefully. "Thank you." She smiled up at him then gasped in surprise as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She put her arms around his neck. "I'm okay Ran." She kissed the side of his head softly. He held her tighter.

"Say it again." He whispered almost inaudibly.

"Ran?" She heard him chuckle softly before releasing her. Aya was confused, but then she saw his smile and her heart soared. Sure it was just a small smile, and it seemed a little sad, but it was a smile.

"I love you Aya." He kissed her on the forehead and gave her a soft hug before turning to Sakura and doing the same. "You two are never walking home without company again." Both girls grinned sheepishly. "Now go inside." They hugged him at the same time before running through the gates and up the steps to the dorm. Things could only get better from now on, Aya decided grinning broadly.

He smiled watching his sister, well sisters since that's what Sakura was becoming, enter their dorm. Hearing his sister speak his name made certain things fall into place and he knew now where to start his new path. First he would have to become a man he had believed dead and in that moment he relinquished his sister's name. Somehow he would find his way.


	2. Chapter 2

Youji was just nodding off when the front door opened. He looked up just as his desire walked into the room. "Aya-" The younger man shook his head.

"Ran." He said quietly. "My name is Ran." All three assassin's stared at him in shock.

"Wait, the last time I called you that you looked like you wanted to gut me."

"I did."

"Oh." Youji felt the blood drain from his face as Ran glared at him. "So, uh, why the change of heart?" He didn't get a response as the redhead turned away and headed towards the stairs that led up to the floor with their bedrooms.

"Ay-Ran, wait." Omi stood. "We need to talk." Ran hesitated for a moment before turning back to face them. Emboldened Omi continued. "We're worried about you." The swordsman's face remained impassive as he met Omi's gaze.

"Don't be." Ran said quietly then disappeared up the stairs. Youji gaped after him while Ken glowered. Omi just sighed leaning back into his chair.

"Well that went well."

"How so?" Youji laughed.

"At least he said something and didn't try to set me on fire with his eyes."

"What are you talking about he was glaring at _me_." Youji frowned.

"That's 'cuz Omi doesn't try to undress him with his eyes all the time." Ken snorted.

"I would never-" Youji gasped floundering for a bit then sighed. "I'm that obvious huh?" Omi and Ken looked at each other then laughed.

"Definitely." They said in unison. A sudden thought occurred to Youji and he groaned covering his face with his hands.

"Son of a- fuck, if you two know than he definitely does." His friends laughed.

"Why do you think he glares at you all the time?" Omi snickered.

"God damn it." Youji sighed. "Well if I don't wake up one morning you know who did it."

* * *

Ran shut his door quietly. They were worried? He frowned staring at the floor then began readying himself to go to sleep. Why would they be worried? He was fine, he just wasn't talkative, and besides it wasn't like they were friends…or is that what they thought of him? The swordsman's frown deepened. He had never really thought of them as friends. They had always been his teammates nothing more. People tended to die around Ran so he never got close to anyone; he avoided a lot more pain that way. Sure maybe it wasn't healthy or even sane, but he had never tried to delude himself into thinking that he was. He killed people for a living to pay for his sister's hospital bills and get revenge on the man who had destroyed his life. If that was sane then he was an idiot, but he knew he wasn't so therefore he was insane. Not to the degree that he needed to be locked away, and what he did was wrong in the eyes of the law, but he was a necessary evil in a world full of corrupt and evil men who couldn't be handled by the legal system. He had always thought that when Aya got well that he would take her and leave this life behind, but he knew now that that was no longer a possibility. Kritiker would never let him go, they had made that very clear when he began making plans for Aya's housing and school. He didn't blame them, he was their best warrior after all; skill wise. Mentally they had much more stable men and women in their employment, he had never kidded himself otherwise. He was full of so much rage and violence and Kritiker had already made the mistake of thinking him easy to control. They had learned the hard way that he wasn't. He could leave if he wanted, and part of him did, but if he wasn't in Weiss what would he do? Work in an office? Farm? No, Weiss was where he belonged, and enemies be damned. He was going to keep his sister safe. No one would ever hurt her again. Her or Sakura. He turned of his light and slid between the cool sheets. He would keep his family safe if it killed him.

* * *

Youji crawled out of bed around one the next afternoon. He had to close the shop that night and was not looking forward to having to work with Ay- Ran. It was going to take some getting used to this new name of his scarlet haired flame. He smiled thinking about Ran. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He could watch the man's gorgeous ass when he wasn't paying attention. His grin widened hearing Omi call his name and rushed to put clothes on. As he came downstairs Omi handed him a plate of food and told him to hurry. Youji scarfed it down and entered the shop. Ken was at the register and the always beautiful Ran was building flower arrangements at his work station. The blonde grinned putting on his apron and sidled up to Ran. The other assassin didn't even look up. Youji's grin widened and he was about to grab the younger man's ass when he felt a sharp pain in his groin. He looked down to see Ran's hand gripping a pair of scissors that were quickly deflating any ideas he had been getting. His eyes lifted to find Ran glaring at him. "Get to work." He said quietly before releasing his hostage and returning to his flowers. Youji made a hasty retreat and took over for Ken at the register. The brunette snickered softly. It was obvious that he had seen what had just transpired.

"Subtle, but effective." Ken grinned before leaving the shop. Youji grumbled to himself before turning a brilliant smile on the young women fluttering around the shop. They all swooned and some even began grabbing random bouquets to buy just so they could get closer to him. It was a steady rush until seven when Omi came in to announce to the masses that it was closing time. There were loud sighs and moans before the girls all began trickling out. As Youji went to close the gate he saw Sakura and Aya climb out of a cab. They were grinning as they ran past. He watched in confusion as they went right up to Ran. Confusion turned to shock and awe as they each grabbed one of his arms and began dragging him back towards the waiting cab, giggling madly. Sakura got into the car pulling Ran in after her.

"We're borrowing my brother for a bit." Aya grinned before climbing in and closing the door. Ken and Omi joined Youji at the door, all three just stared after the cab.

"Did Ran just get kidnapped by his sister?" Omi asked quietly.

"Yeah." Ken whispered.

"And you say _I_ have a death wish." Youji shook his head.

"You do." Ken and Omi said in unison. Youji frowned shutting the gate.

"Ran wouldn't hurt his sister." Ken added.

"So don't go trying the same thing Youji." Omi gave him a stern look. "You might not make it with all your body parts intact, or even alive for that matter." Youji sighed.

"You're right. Kidnapping Ran and having my way with him would get me in his pants, but I'd not be able to enjoy it for long."

"Youji!" Omi gasped eyes wide. Ken snorted, shaking his head.

"You really do have a death wish."

* * *

Aya watched the side of her brother's face as the cab sped towards their destination. He hadn't spoken a word or really even looked at them since they dragged him from the flower shop. That wasn't odd, but she could feel how tense he was, like he didn't like them hanging on him. She frowned, Ran never used to mind when she held his hand and dragged him around everywhere, but he was an entirely different person from before the accident. As they pulled up to the cinema she forced all those depressing thoughts from her head and grinned. "Time for fun Ran-chan." She saw the corner of his lips twitch ever so slightly at the pet name. It could have been in irritation but she decided that it was as close to a smile as she was going to get for now. As they got out and after paying the cabbie the girls each took one of his hands. Her smile broadened feeling his fingers curl around hers then she and Sakura led him inside to buy tickets. There was a new horror movie in theaters that they wanted to see but weren't brave enough to go on their own and after last night they didn't feel too uneasy about dragging Ran with them. So far he seemed okay with it. She caught sight of a small group of boys and froze. Yoshi Tanaka was a boy who went to her school. He was a year ahead of her and didn't let that deter him in seeking her out everyday. She hated the way he looked at her, like he was now with that leering grin as his eyes moved all over her. She prayed that he would have sense enough not to try anything in front of Ran, but it wasn't to be. He started walking towards them with an entourage of three of his closest friends. Yasuyuki Hisaragi, Daisuke Inaka, and Masafumi Ingaki. All four of them were creeps that kept pestering her and Sakura. Tanaka looked at her hand in Ran's and sneered. "I thought you didn't date older guys."

"I don't." She replied quietly. "He's my brother." Tanaka took a step back sizing Ran up. Ran was much thinner than him and about the same height. He was also deceptively fragile looking. "We're going to go see a movie with him."

"Why don't you ditch the scarecrow and come with me?" He reached out, grabbing her arm. In the blink of an eye she was behind Ran and her brother had Tanaka's wrist twisted up behind his back.

"Touch her again and I'll make sure you can't touch _anything_ for the rest of your pathetic life." He hissed ominously. "Do I make myself clear?" Aya's eyes widened in awe as Tanaka squirmed in Ran's grip. The creep always boasted that he wasn't afraid of anything, but now he looked about ready to wet himself. Once he nodded her brother released him. The four boys fled yelling threats of retribution on him. Ran just glared after them before taking the girls hands and leading them to the ticket booth.

"You're the best brother ever." Aya laughed hugging him as he paid for the tickets. "We were going to treat you for helping us out last night." He shrugged as if uncomfortable with the praise. After buying soda and candy they entered the theater where their movie was showing. As they took their seats she looked up at Ran and vowed that she'd bring her brother back if it was the last thing she ever did.

* * *

It was late when Ran finally came back and Youji was getting antsy. The swordsman had been gone for hours, which happened on occasion, but he was usually alone. He was burning with curiosity to know where the girls had taken him. Ran's face was impassive, like always, when he entered the living room of the apartment above the flower shop and if Youji hadn't been watching the door he never would have known the redhead had come home. The man was a ninja. "So, where'd ya go?" The blonde asked with a grin. Ran fixed him with a steady gaze before shocking Youji with an actual reply.

"Movie." Sure it was only one word, but it was progress since usually the man never spoke more than once in a day.

"Did you have fun?" Ran shrugged before turning to head to his bedroom. "Oh, come on Ran, talk to me." He was pushing his luck and he knew it. The swordsman's shoulders stiffened.

"Why?" Youji was speechless for a moment. He hadn't actually been expecting a response.

"I love hearing your beautiful voice." He grinned.

"Tch." Ran shook his head than disappeared into his bedroom. Youji sighed sitting back in his chair. Omi was staring at him while Ken just snickered.

"One of these days he's going to take that katana of his and shove it up your ass Youji." Ken laughed.

"Depending on which, uh, sword your talking about it might not be such a wholly un-enjoyable experience." Ken laughed while Omi looked confused then gasped and turned bright red.

"You're horrible." This made Ken laugh harder an Youji joined in. The look on the chibi's face was priceless.

"Actually I'm horny." Youji grinned after calming down. "There's a difference."

"I'm going to bed." Omi said in disgust before rising and leaving the room. Ken and Youji shared another laugh before also heading to their respective rooms.

* * *

Ran sighed climbing into bed. Youji was really starting to get on his nerves. The man needed to go out and get laid so that he would leave him alone, because despite the blonde's boasting he had, in fact, not fucked anyone for over three months. It was pathetic that Ran could tell that about him, but they had been living in the same apartment for over three years. That long with someone and you could tell things about them and whenever Youji wasn't getting any he tormented Ran with his eyes and not so subtle flirtations. The swordsman shut his eyes determined to sleep and rid himself of his obsession with the older man.

The next morning Youji was even worse. Ran was in the storage room looking for a certain ribbon for an arrangement he was doing when he turned around to find the blonde hovering behind him. The door was closed, Ran observed passively, he had left it open. Over Youji's shoulder Ran spotted the ribbon he was looking for. He sighed inwardly and steeled himself for whatever the older man had in his head. As he moved to go past Youji the blonde pinned him to the small work station at his side. "You're driving me crazy." He whispered lustily in Ran's ear. Ran put his hands on the man's chest to push him away, belatedly realizing that this was a bad idea as Youji captured his slim wrists in his own larger hands.

"Get of-" Ran's command was cut short as Youji's lips crushed his. He froze, eyes wide. He had always known Youji was forward but he was still shocked at the man's gall. Ran shook off his momentary paralysis and struggled to get free. Youji's grip tightened on his wrists and he felt them forced behind his back as the older man's tongue found it's way through his lips. Ran bit it, a little harder than he'd planned, but it worked. Youji yelped and pulled away. Ran used the distance to smash the taller man's jaw with the top of his head. Youji stumbled back releasing the swordsman's wrists. Ran grabbed one of Youji's arms and twisted it up behind his back as he slammed him face first into the work station. "If you _ever_ touch me like that again without my permission I _will_ kill you Kudou." He hissed angrily as Youji whimpered. "This will be your _only_ warning. Now get back to work." Ran let him go and grabbed the ribbon he had come in for. He didn't even look at Youji as he left the room and went back to his station. Omi approached him seconds later.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly. Ran nodded once cutting the ribbon angrily. The teen shifted uncomfortably glancing back at the storage room where Youji was now hiding. "Did you kill him?" Ran snorted, but shook his head. Omi sighed in relief. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

"Omi." Ran put the flowers in his hands down and turned to him. "That man doesn't know when to quit." The teen looked up at him in shock. Ran knew it was because he was using more than one word sentences so he ignored it. "If he can't heed my warnings than he's in for a world of pain and nothing you can say or do will save him." Ran's eyes flicked to the storage room door as Youji emerged and narrowed. The older man looked up at him and paled visibly. Ran almost smiled, it was just the reaction he'd been hoping for. "I don't think you need to worry Omi." He gave the teen a conspiratorial wink as he returned to his work. Omi grinned and nodded before going back to watering the flowers. Ran's mood darkened when he saw a familiar redhead walking into the flower shop. Manx was without a doubt his least favorite person. After Persia had died he thought she would be replaced, but it had yet to happen. The woman was a liar and he didn't trust her. Omi greeted her warmly enough and they chatted for a while before she placed a fake order and left.

Whatever flowers she had ordered was a message about what kind of mission she had for them. Roses meant that it was urgent and they needed to close up shop as soon as possible. Lilies meant that it was a job involving some sort of surveillance was needed so they could close at the regular hour. Daffodils meant that she only needed one or two men for the mission and she would meet whoever was free around back at the entrance to the basement. A single red rose meant she wanted Ran. He didn't know what the other men's individual flowers were, but then she'd never asked any of them to do a one-man job. They weren't skilled enough to work on their own like he was, and it wasn't his ego talking. It was the cold hard truth. Omi was too young and more of the surveillance type of guy than a one man show. Ken was too hotheaded and had a poor defense when it came to what was behind and to the sides of him. Youji was easily distracted and he couldn't kill woman. Ran had a perfect defense and was without mercy. He'd never killed a child, but that wasn't because of any kind of moral code, it was because he hadn't ever had to. His targets were all corrupt, evil men and women. He wasn't sure if he could kill a child though, but if they were a threat he would have no hesitation. It scared him a little to know that about himself, but he was after all just a weapon. He pulled himself from his thoughts and raised his eyes to Omi. The teen held a bouquet of pure white lilies. Business as usual then. He sighed inwardly, hoping that it would have been a single rose. He wanted to hit something.


	3. Chapter 3

Youji was still shaking from his encounter with Ran when they closed down the Koneko three hours later. He didn't know what he had been thinking when he'd followed the redhead into the storage room but whatever it was had gone out the window when he saw the swordsmen reaching for a box on the top shelf of the unit on the right wall. His shirt had slid up to expose the gorgeous, smooth, milky skin of his abdomen. His body had been on automatic when he'd grabbed the thin assassin and pinned him to the work table. All coherent thought escaped him when he had kissed Ran. The younger man's mouth was sweeter than anything he had ever tasted before and the violent end of it left him craving more. He closed his eyes with a sigh. There was that word again, but now it was beyond just desire. He didn't know if there was a word that could describe how he felt about Ran. He wanted to touch and taste every inch of that porcelain skin. He wanted to hear the sounds that would come from those perfect, pale, rose lips as he moved inside of him. He wanted Ran under his control moaning and begging for more. His groin swelled painfully and he realized that now was not the time to be thinking about this. He quickly crossed his legs to hide the tell tale bulge and tried to focus on whatever Manx was saying, but he could feel Ran behind him. The younger man was radiating that energy of his. Cold, commanding and utterly sexy. He was standing close enough that Youji could hear every breath he took. The blonde wasn't going to be able to take much more of this, he wanted the crimson haired swordsman like nothing before. When the meeting was over Ran passed by him on his way to his room and Youji caught his scent on the air. The musky mix of whatever soap he showered with and pure Ran went straight to the blonde's head. He was still reeling when Ken kicked his leg.

"You better be more careful Kudou." He said quietly. "You and Ran are going to have to work together this next mission, so either go get laid tonight or jerk off. I don't care which but get this…whatever it is you're feeling under control or you're going to get yourself killed." With that he left the room. Omi gave him a silent look that reiterated what Ken had just said aloud before escorting Manx to the door. Youji sighed and waited for him to go to bed before getting up. He had no desire for Omi to see the very obvious hard-on he was hiding. As he walked towards his room Ran came out of his bathroom and Youji stood stock still watching him. He had never seen Ran in his bedroom attire before and if he had thought the man drop dead gorgeous before, it was nothing compared to how he looked now. The redhead wore a black T-shirt that was about three sizes too big for him. The collar of it was wide and slightly off center exposing the milky white skin over his collar bone. The end of the shirt went almost to his knees covering most of the flannel pants he wore that were much too long for him, but what really got to Youji was his hair. The still damp crimson locks clung to the swordsman's face and neck.

"Fuck." He inhaled sharply as his groin gave a violent twitch. "Jesus Ran." The swordsman looked up at him and as the cold eyes traveled back down one crimson eyebrow arched gracefully. Youji groaned inwardly trying not to have an orgasm right there in the hall. What those eyes alone could do to him was nothing short of criminal. It wasn't fair. Ran's eyes met his and Youji could swear that the man was smirking. Then the object of his very swollen groin turned away and walked down the hall to his room and disappeared from sight. Youji scrambled for his room and grabbed a pair of pants before climbing into the shower, hoping the running water would mask what he needed to do. There was no way he was getting rid of this…problem with cold water.

* * *

Ran closed his door and tried not to laugh. As much as Youji disgusted him at times, tormenting him was turning out to be rather enjoyable. He supposed it was that sadistic, mischievous streak of his that he had always repressed coming back now that his sister was back in his life. He heard the shower in Youji and Ken's bathroom start and had to clap a hand to his mouth to keep from laughing aloud. He was in the best mood he'd had in years. It was mostly due to the little bit of normalcy he'd gotten back the previous night after going to the movies with his sisters. For some indescribable reason they could bring out feelings in him he long thought lost. Even Youji could at times. Like today when he'd kissed Ran in the storage room. It hadn't been wholly unpleasant and as far as kisses went it was actually pretty good. The fact that Youji was a man never came into play because Ran had known since high school that he liked his own sex more than girls. It was the surprise that bothered him. He didn't like Youji initiating contact like that; the older man had obviously not been thinking clearly, if at all, and it had been pure lust driving him. Any sense of a relationship or any sort of commitment had never crossed Youji's mind and if Ran was going to be kissing anybody it was going to be a man he deemed worthy of being his life partner; something Youji could never understand. The man was a one to two night stand at the most. Sure some of his relationships lasted out the week, but that was very rarely. Ran wouldn't even toy with the idea of being with Youji, and not because he wasn't attractive, God knew he was, it was because he had no sense of propriety. For Christ's sake the man could barely keep his dick in his pants every time he looked at Ran. The swordsman had felt it pressing into his leg when Youji had kissed him, that more than anything was what had angered Ran. Youji couldn't control himself and that was inexcusable. He wasn't unattractive, in fact it was quite the opposite, Ran found himself infatuated with the man despite everything his mind told him, and the more he thought about him the worse it got. If he didn't watch it he was going to start developing feelings for the man and he couldn't afford anymore heart ache right now. Not when he was the closest to being happy that he had since that dark night his life was destroyed.

It was three nights before they got the information needed to go after their target; one Mitsuhide Oda. His crime was that he liked children…too much. Mostly boys under the age of six. He was a sick, sick man and Youji was going to find much pleasure in hunting him down, especially with Ran at his side…unless the swordsman decided to disappear on him like he usually did. He frowned watching his back as they walked along a hallway. Omi was giving them directions from a safe distance away. Ken was with him to keep the teen safe since Oda had been known to like teens that looked young…like Omi. Youji shook his head to rid himself of images pertaining to what would happen if Omi was captured in time to keep from running into Ran, who had stopped and stood frozen in the middle of the hallway. "The hell-"

"Shh." He caught a glimpse of the younger man's profile as he held a finger to his lips. It was sexy as hell and Youji found himself wishing they were at home where he could bend the small assassin over a table and fuck him senseless. Suddenly Ran's katana came out, a heartbeat later two guards walked around the corner. They were dead before they had time to register that there were intruders and the katana was back in its sheath. Ran began walking again but Youji could only stare after him in awe. The crimson haired warrior paused and turned slightly. His eyes widened and suddenly he was on top of Youji as there was a loud bang followed closely by a second; gunshots. Ran kind of slumped on top of him and at first Youji thought he was dead but then he rolled off onto his feet. Youji craned his neck to watch him dispatch the two guards that had snuck up on him. He started climbing to his feet when he felt hands on him ripping off his coat. He gasped in surprise and sudden arousal as Ran's cool fingers slipped beneath his shirt, then realized that the swordsman thought he'd been shot. Before he could say that he hadn't he heard the younger man sigh irritably then his coat was dropped on his head. "Idiot." Youji grinned as he put his coat back on.

"Oh come on Ran I-" Suddenly he was slammed into the wall and Ran's very angry face was in his. Youji gasped seeing that one of the bullets had grazed one of Ran's pale cheeks. Blood ran freely down the side of his face.

"Get your head in the game Kudou." The swordsman spat. "I might not be there next time you decide to let someone get behind you."

"You got shot."

"WHAT?" Omi's voice over the com interrupted them. "Who got shot?"

"Ran…his cheek is-"

"I'm fine." The redhead snapped letting go of Youji and stalking off up the hall.

Ran's heart pounded in his chest. That was too close. He had almost lost Youji. He froze, eyes widening. Wait, he was scared to lose Youji? He felt the blonde come up behind him and started walking again. He would have time to explore these feelings later. Right now he had a child molester to find and destroy. Youji was oddly silent as he followed Ran up the stairs to the fifteenth floor where their research told them they would find Oda. The man was relatively easy to dispatch with only two bodyguards. He paused. There was supposed to be three. A door to his left burst open. Before he could fully turn he heard the loud report of a 9mm berretta and felt the impact through the thick Kevlar of his coat right in the middle of his chest. He was flung backwards and let loose a string of curse words as he crashed through the window. Youji screamed his name. Ran rolled his eyes catching the window ledge of the next floor down. "Calm down Kudou and help me up." Ran sighed. His entire right side was numb and he realized with more than a little pain that the bullet had pierced the Kevlar. He could feel blood running down his stomach into his pants and even more alarming was the fact that his fingers were starting to slip on the edge.

"Hold on Ran, I'm coming." Youji's voice was strained as he was most likely strangling the man who'd shot Ran out the window.

"Hurry." Ran whispered. Just as his fingers slipped off the window ledge and he resumed his fifteen story plummet Youji appeared in the window. Ran kept his arm raised and felt Youji's wire wrap around his wrist. His fall came to a sharp stop and he felt his shoulder pop out of it's socket. Slowly Youji pulled him to safety. When he was pulled through the window he fell into the man who'd just saved his life. "I guess we're even." Ran muttered quietly into the older man's chest. He could hear Youji's heart pounding even faster than his and he felt strong arms wrap around him. Youji squeezed him until Ran grunted in pain. Instantly Youji had him at arms length. "My shoulder's out." Ran attempted a shrug.

"Ah, shit dude. I'm sorry."

"Its better than being dead." Ran sighed undoing the buttons of his coat with his now not numb right hand. "Apparently they don't make Kevlar like they used to." He dug his fingers into the small hole in his chest. The bullet hadn't gone very deep so it was relatively easy to dig out.

"Jesus Ran, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Youji gasped. Ran glanced up at him as he slipped the bullet into his pocket.

"I'd rather not have it fall out and accidentally leave it behind." He shrugged bending over to pick his katana up from where he'd dropped it. "Come on." He started for the door when an alarm began to sound. "Fuck." He swore sliding his sword into its holder across his back then grabbed Youji's wrist and began to run. They hit the stairs just as more guards came out of the elevator. Ran kept running, but he could feel himself slowing down. He'd lost quite a bit of blood and it was taking its toll. As much as he tried to control his breathing by the time they ran out the fire exit into the parking garage on the 1st floor he was practically gasping for air. As they climbed into the van Ran realized he hadn't let go of Youji's wrist the entire escape and quickly released it.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Ken was staring at him in shock.

"He got shot out a fucking window Ken, lay off." Youji growled. Ran closed his eyes as the van sped out of the garage. He was tired and sore and really didn't feel like listening to them arguing. He could feel the glass in his hair and coat. Not caring anymore he let himself slump against Youji. He felt the older man jump in surprise before putting an arm gently around Ran's shoulders. The swordsman opened one eye to glare up at him before letting himself relax. He was way too fucking tired to care.

* * *

Youji was disappointed when Ran opened his eyes the moment they got home. He had been hoping to get to carry him upstairs. Ken made some joke about Ran never getting hurt before and the redhead rounded on him. "Next time, Hidaka, you can run up fifteen flights of stairs with a moron who keeps watching your ass instead of your back then get shot out a fucking window because one of the bodyguards was taking a shit. Then get your fucking arm yanked out of it's socket because the whole right side of your body is fucking numb and you can't hang onto the window ledge while _I_ stay in the fucking van all nice and safe with _my_ fucking lover." Youji collapsed in a chair holding his sides as he laughed. Ken and Omi stared at Ran in complete shock. "That's right Ken, I know your stupid little secret." Ran snapped. "You two are about as subtle as fucking bus and you can stop laughing Kudou because you aren't any better." With that he turned and stormed upstairs. Youji, Ken, and Omi were left staring after him jaws agape. They'd never heard him speak like that in the entire time they'd known him. Suddenly there was a loud crash upstairs and without thinking they ran towards it. They found Ran standing in the hallway rotating his left shoulder around.

"What the hell Ran?" Ken snapped.

"Did you just put your shoulder back in place yourself?" Omi's eyes were wide. The swordsman barely looked at them before nodding and entering the bathroom he shared with Omi. They heard the door close and lock then the shower started.

"Something is seriously wrong with that man."

* * *

Ran woke the next morning with a splitting headache and a sore, aching body. For the first time in his life he didn't want to get out of bed. He just felt sick, but despite that he crawled to his feet and began getting ready for his shift in the flower shop. First off he checked his wounds. His shoulder felt like it was on fire, and the hole in his chest needed stitches. He sighed inwardly then set about achieving this task, knowing he should have done it last night but he had been too goddamned tired. A minute later the wound was closed and dressed properly then he put clothes on and went into the bathroom to check the cut on his face. That one wasn't deep at all and would heal just fine on its own. He ignored the dark circles under his eyes as he brushed his teeth then headed downstairs. Like always the only person up was Omi. The small blonde was standing in front of the stove cooking breakfast. Ran felt his stomach twist at the smell of food and quickly entered the shop to get away. Usually he sat down with the teen and drank coffee while Omi chatted away happily, not caring if Ran responded or not, but today he wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep anything down. Just brushing his teeth made him want to hurl. As he approached his work station his senses were assaulted by the flowers. All the colors and smells made his head spin forcing him to close his eyes and grip the edge of the table as he fought to stay upright. He felt a hand on his arm and jerked in surprise. Omi was looking up at him worriedly. "I'm not going to ask if you're okay because I know you'll say that you're fine, but Ran you need to go back to bed." Concern edged the teen's voice. "You were shot last night and from what was on Youji's clothes its obvious you lost a lot of blood." Ran shrugged then winced as it jarred his injured shoulder. "That's it." Omi gripped his arm and began leading him back through the house and up to his room. Once there the teen forced him to lie down. Ran was in too much pain to fight him. "Don't move." Omi left then came back with some pills and a glass of water. "Take these and go back to sleep okay?" Ran complied willingly as Omi shut his curtains. When he turned to leave Ran remembered that he hadn't been very nice to him or Ken last night.

"Omi?" He rasped propping himself up on an elbow. The small blonde turned.

"Lay back down Ran."

"I will." The swordsman promised. "I need to apologize for what I said last night." Omi smiled softly.

"There's no need for that Ran." He replied. "You weren't feeling well." The redhead shook his head.

"That's not an excuse." He could feel the pills taking effect and laid back down.

"Well you're forgiven then." Omi's voice came through the fog. "I'll bring you something to eat later." Ran nodded closing his eyes and letting sleep take him.


	4. Chapter 4

Youji was rudely awoken by Omi shaking him. "What?" He snapped. It couldn't be time for his shift yet.

"I need you to take Ran's shift this morning, I have to go to school and Ken already left."

"Where's superman?"

"I sent him back to bed." Youji laughed.

"Yeah right."

"Youji he's not ok to work, the man can barely stand." Omi snapped. "So I need you to get off your lazy ass and open the shop." Youji sat up straight.

"What happened? He seemed fine last night."

"He was obviously faking it like he always does." Omi replied with a sigh. "Now come on." Youji climbed out of bed and started getting dressed after the chibi left. As he passed by Ran's room he opened the door and looked in at him. The swordsman was passed out in an obviously drug induced sleep. The blonde frowned. Omi must have been telling the truth. As he went to shut the door Ran moaned in his sleep rolling onto his side. Youji's heart went out to him, the man must have been in a lot of pain to be back in bed like this. He closed the door and went downstairs. Omi was just leaving and gave him a wave before shutting the door. Youji sighed and ate a quick breakfast before getting to work.

* * *

Ran opened his eyes slowly, someone was in his room. A cool hand touched his forehead gently. "Jesus, Ran, you're burning up." Omi's quiet voice reached his ears. Ran felt him leave the room then come back and a cold wet cloth was draped across his forehead. The swordsman closed his eyes and focused on breathing. "Ran, I need to check your wound ok?" He nodded sitting up to take off his shirt. Omi's hands were gentle as they pulled off the bandage and Ran heard him sigh in relief. "Well its not infected, so why-" He trailed off then let out an irritated sigh. "Ran, how long have you been feeling sick?" The swordsman opened one eye to glare up at him before closing it.

"A few days."

"So you were feeling ill when went to Oda's last night?" Ran nodded once. "Good grief, why didn't you say something? We could have postponed it." Ran shook his head vehemently knocking the cloth off.

"He was hurting kids." He replied huskily. "And it was just a slight stomach ache, nothing to hold me back."

"Obviously." Omi growled. Ran chose not to say anything. He didn't need the teen's approval. He had a job to do and that job didn't leave room for sick days. Omi sighed. "Well at least take it easy for the next few days. I'm going to go get you something to eat." He stood and left.

* * *

Youji dragged himself out of bed the next morning and went downstairs to get ready to open the shop. When he got to the kitchen he had to bite back laughter. Ran sat at the kitchen table sipping coffee and reading the news paper while Omi yelled at him. "One day of rest is not going to cut it Ran." He was saying.

"I told you that I'm fine Omi." Ran replied tiredly. "I'm not going back to bed so let it go." Omi threw his hands up in the air before rounding on Youji.

"Tell him to go back to bed Youji."

"I choose life." The blonde replied taking a seat at the table. "Besides he wouldn't listen to me anyway."

"You don't know that."

"I do too, watch. Ran go back to bed."

"Go fuck yourself." The swordsman replied calmly, eyes never leaving the paper.

"See." Omi just glared at him and turned back to the stove. Ken entered the kitchen yawning. When he saw Ran he frowned.

"Get your ass back in bed Fujimiya." He snapped. Ran took a sip of coffee and ignored him. Youji grinned and sat back to watch the show as Omi once again took up the fight now that he had support. Slowly an idea came to him as Ran set his cup down. Very nonchalantly the blonde stood and walked over to the stove. As he snagged a piece of bacon he also grabbed the bottle of sleeping pills Omi had sitting on the counter. Very carefully he slid two into his palm then grabbed up the coffee pot. He endured Ken and Omi's glares as he refilled Ran's cup. What they didn't see was the two pills hit the dark liquid and quickly dissolve. He prayed Ran didn't see either. The swordsman didn't give any indication that he had as he lifted the cup to his lips. Youji sat back down and waited. He was rewarded for his brilliance a couple minutes later when Ran's eyelids drooped. They snapped back open and Youji grinned as Ran swore.

"Son of a bitch." Youji stood and carefully helped him to his feet.

"Just remember its for your own good Ran-chan." The older man smiled as Ran glared at him. "I'll be back down to open the shop Omi-kun." He called over his shoulder as he helped his semi-conscious teammate up to his room.

"I'm going to slit your throat and watch you bleed out with joy Kudou." Ran growled as he was laid onto his bed.

"I know you don't mean that." Youji laughed. Ran sighed closing his eyes.

"You're right." He murmured. "But just remember who holds the power here."

"What power?" Youji smirked. Ran slid his shirt up his stomach exposing the milky white skin of his abdomen. Youji stared, swallowing a sudden lump in his throat. When he finally lifted his eyes to Ran's face he found the swordsman smirking.

"That power Kudou." He rolled onto his side and Youji knew he was in for some very long days when Ran got well. He almost cried as he left and went back down to the kitchen where Omi and Ken waited.

"Good job Youji." Omi grinned up at him. Youji whimpered as he sat down and put his head on his arms.

"He's not going to let me get away with this." He moaned.

"What's he going to do Youji?" Ken laughed. "Glare at you?"

"He knows my weakness, hell he _is_ my weakness." Omi patted him on the head.

"Good luck."

* * *

A month later Ran still had yet to carry out his threat and Youji was getting antsy. He tried everything to get the man to soften up and found he actually liked his calm quiet company. Ran was even less talkative than he was before he'd been injured and he glared at Ken and Omi a lot more often. Youji knew why though. After he had slipped those pills into Ran's coffee the other two had decided to do the same. Ran had been confined to his room for more than a week because of them and Youji felt guilty because if he hadn't started it the swordsman would have been back on his feet in three days instead of ten. He sighed deeply as he closed the gate. For the next week or so he and Ran would be on their own. Ken and Omi were headed south on a two-man mission and wouldn't be back until the following Tuesday if they were lucky. Today was Monday, and if he knew those two they'd drag it out as long as they could. Omi had confided in Youji that he had leapt for the chance to get away. He couldn't stand the way Ran glared at him all the time and Ken felt the same way. Youji couldn't blame them seeing as he'd been on the receiving end of quite a few of those glares himself in the past. He tried to tell them that as long as they didn't try to talk to Ran for a while he'd cool down, but they didn't listen to him. He sighed again as he headed into the apartment. It was going to be a long week.

* * *

Ran watched Youji carefully for the next few days. The man had been acting oddly for the past month. It was refreshing not to have him constantly after his ass, but at the same time Ran kind of missed it. Youji's flirtations were what he was used to, and a month without them was slightly uncomfortable so he made an impulse decision. He decided to make the blonde's life uncomfortable.

* * *

Youji turned to ask Ran a question and froze. The crimson warrior's violet eyes were on him and he was standing only a foot away. His heady scent filled the older man's nostrils as Ran's arm slipped past him brushing his hip. Vaguely he heard a drawer open but he couldn't be bothered about it with Ran so close to him. His breath caught in his throat as the pale, thin arm was retracted. Ran's eyes hadn't left his and his face was infuriatingly calm as he pressed something into Youji's hands then turned away to return to his own work station. Youji looked down at his hands and found the ribbon he had just spent the last hour looking for. How the hell had he known- Youji frowned his eyes sliding back up to Ran. The swordsman had a broom in hand and had begun sweeping. That made sense since it was about ten minutes from closing time, but he usually made Youji do the cleaning. As his eyes raked over the younger man his thoughts slowly faded away. Ran moved with a grace dancers would sell their souls for. Somewhere in the back of his head a voice screamed at him that this was a sadistic trick, but even that voice quieted after a moment. Ran had finished sweeping and was now lifting displays to put them back where they belonged. One in particular went on a shelf above the refrigerated section and as Ran reached to place it there his shirt lifted and Youji was lost. The ribbon in his hands dropped from suddenly numb fingers. Ran heard it hit the floor and looked at him over his shoulder with the most sexy expression of confusion Youji had ever seen. He finished what he was doing and began walking over. Youji's eyes drifted down the younger man's thin torso to his hips that were gently swaying with each step. He bit back a groan as his groin swelled and fell against the counter. "Christ Ran, why do you do this to me?" He whispered as the man got closer. Ran's pale lips twisted up into a sadistic smile and Youji knew he'd been played, but his dick didn't care, it just twitched violently and Youji gasped aloud feeling his knees turn to water.

"Why do I do what Kudou?" Ran asked stepping closer. Youji whimpered clutching onto the work table with both hands. His breath hitched as Ran stepped right up to him his violet eyes sparkling with an emotion the blonde didn't recognize. He slid to the ground in front of Ran, unable to hold himself up any longer. His eyes were now level with the other man's groin and he couldn't control it any longer, his need to touch the other man overpowered his survival instincts so he let his hands slide up Ran's legs to his hips. God he just wanted to rip those tight jeans off of him and fuck him right there on the shop floor. He felt cool hands on his and looked up. Any hint of amusement had left Ran's face to be replaced by an expression Youji had never seen on the man's face before. There was a soft vulnerability to it, as if he wasn't sure of himself. Suddenly he walked away, disappearing behind the station at Youji's back. The sound of the gate closing brought the blonde stiffly to his feet. Ran was just straightening from turning the latch at it's base. When he turned to face Youji his face had become impassive, but it was different than before. The empty stare he was receiving was devoid of all emotion, even anger, which scared the blonde more than any glare Ran had ever sent his way. "Ran?" Youji's brow furrowed as the redhead looked away. "Ran, are you ok?"

"I'm fine…Youji…just a bit tired." The blonde's eyes widened, he couldn't remember the last time Ran had used his first name. "I'm going to turn in." With that Ran left the room leaving a stunned and still highly turned on Youji behind him.

* * *

Ran hurried into his room and closed the door behind him then leaned against it breathing heavily. His heart was racing and it had nothing to do with running to his room. He could still feel the warmth from where Youji's hands had been. The older man generated so much heat. Ran closed his eyes, sliding to the floor. So much heat. How could he not be attracted to it? He'd been cold for so long. Ran brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Youji had followed him upstairs and Ran could feel him standing on the other side of the door. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to open the door and pull Youji in, but he knew he couldn't. If he opened that door he could never close it again and someday he might need to. He pressed his face into his knees and willed Youji to go away. After a few minutes Youji's phone rang and Ran listened to him answer it, then walk away talking to Omi. He took a deep breath than stood and got dressed for bed. As he slipped between the sheets and switched off the light he sensed Youji outside his door again. There was a soft knock. Ran closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep when the handle began to turn. "Wow, he wasn't kidding when he said he was tired." He heard Youji whisper. A few seconds later he felt a gentle hand brush his hair out of his face then softly caress his cheek. "Night Ran." Soft lips brushed his temple then Youji was gone. Ran opened his eyes and stared across the dark room at the light seeping in from the crack at the base of his door. A shadow in the center moved away and the light turned off, then he heard Youji's door close. He touched the side of his face relishing the heat that radiated from it before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

Youji trudged down the stairs towards the kitchen. It had almost been a week. Omi and Ken would be back in a few days and he still hadn't unraveled his redheaded mystery. Ran hadn't spoken to him since the first night they'd been gone. Youji hadn't really gotten a chance to talk to him either, they were always either working or one of them was asleep. Luckily they wouldn't have to work in the shop that day since it was Sunday so he and Ran had the whole day to themselves. As he entered the kitchen he smiled; Ran was sitting in his customary seat with a cup of coffee and the paper. Youji set about making breakfast while humming happily. He was going to spend the entire day alone with Ran, and although most of the time that thought would make him equal parts scared and turned on, today he was looking forward to it. He was slowly breaking through that wall Ran always had up. Today he was going to tear down another layer. He lost himself in thought about what he'd say and do then was brought roughly back to the present by Ran's hands on his sleeves and chest. Wow, he was making progress already. He grinned as he looked down. As he took in what Ran was doing his eyes widened and the smile disappeared. There were scorch marks on his shirt and the pan he had been cooking eggs in was on fire. He gasped as Ran took the handle of the pan and threw it in the sink where he had already turned on the faucet. Youji felt his face flush crimson as Ran turned to look at him. The swordsman only shook his head with a soft sigh before pulling a second pan out and setting it on the stove. "I'll cook, go change your shirt." Youji hung his head as he went to obey.


	5. Chapter 5

Ran let himself smile as Youji left the room. The blonde was obviously unaware of the fact that he'd been talking aloud while he daydreamed and set himself on fire. He chuckled softly as he set about chopping up some potatoes, onions, and sausage then put them in the pan. Youji came back into the kitchen just as he covered the pan. "You know that shirt's totally ruined." He sighed sitting down at the table. Ran only nodded. "I was lucky though, not a burn on me. I guess I have you to thank for that." Ran shrugged, cracking eggs into a bowl. Cooking wasn't something he did often and usually it was only for himself. He used to cook for his family before his parents were killed. Back then he'd had dreams of becoming a chef. As he cooked he was suddenly aware of Youji standing behind him. At first he didn't really think anything of it, but then he felt Youji's arms slide around his waist as the older man molded their bodies together. "That smells wonderful." The blonde whispered huskily in his ear. Ran felt like he was on fire wherever Youji was touching him and as much as he wanted to shove him away, he found that he just didn't have the will. Youji's lips pressed against his neck softly and his warm breath sent shivers down Ran's spine. He almost dropped the bowl that had the eggs he'd just whipped when Youji sucked on his earlobe. He recovered quickly and poured the eggs into the pan along with the cooked potato, onion and sausage mix, hoping that Youji hadn't noticed. When the blonde's hands began to travel below his waist Ran finally turned to him, but what he had been going to say was silenced as Youji's lips captured his. Ran tried to keep from melting into it like some wilting flower, but found it more difficult then the first time Youji had tried this. Finally he put a hand on Youji's chest and pulled away.

"You have a death wish don't you?" He asked calmly. Youji laughed.

"That's what everyone tells me." Ran sighed with a shake of his head and opened his mouth to reply, but Youji was there again sliding his tongue between the smaller man's lips. Ran inhaled sharply and his fingers gripped Youji's shirt tightly. The older man's hand went to the back of his head and tipped it back, deepening the kiss. Ran lost the will to fight it and slipped his arms around Youji's neck, pulling him closer as he slid his own tongue around Youji's. The other man groaned, pressing his bulging groin into Ran's hip. Ran pulled away, ignoring Youji's moan of protest, and turned back to the eggs. As he stirred them around the pan Youji's mouth latched onto his neck. "God you taste good." Ran snorted before elbowing him gently.

"Go sit down. They're almost done."

"Fuck breakfast, Ran." Youji laughed. "I'm not really hungry for eggs anymore." Ran threw a glare at him over his shoulder. Youji let go of him with a sigh and trudged to the table. "How the hell am I supposed to eat with a raging hard on." Ran shrugged turning the eggs over in the pan expertly. "God you're a tease." Ran bit his lip to keep from laughing as he dished up two plates, then schooled his face into a neutral expression before turning and placing them on the table. After grabbing a couple forks and handing one to Youji, who looked extremely uncomfortable, he sat down and picked up his discarded paper. He watched Youji take a bite of the eggs. The blonde's eyes opened wide. "Jesus, you cook these better than Omi!" He exclaimed. Ran just shrugged and pretended to read the paper while Youji scarfed down his breakfast.

"There's more in the pan." He said quietly when the older man's plate was empty. Youji got up and got seconds. Ran was only halfway through his plate by the time Youji had inhaled his second and third helping. His lips twitched as the blonde leaned back and rubbed his stomach with a groan.

"I think you should cook from now on."

"I'll think about it." Ran replied keeping his eyes on the paper as he took a bite of his breakfast. Suddenly it was yanked out of his hands. Ran looked up at Youji who was staring at the page Ran had been reading.

"What the-" His brow furrowed. "You can seriously read this crap?" Ran sighed finishing his meal then took both their plates to the sink. "This is in Chinese isn't it?"

"No."

"This is Japanese?" Youji dropped the paper. "How? I can't read any of that." Ran sighed again taking the paper and folding it carefully.

"If you read more you would be able to Kudou." He took the paper with him into the living room and sat on the couch. After setting it on the side table he lifted his book and opened it to the page he'd marked before going to bed the previous night.

"You're smarter than we give you credit for aren't you?" Youji asked from behind him. Ran chose to ignore the question; the answer was obvious. "Did you go to college?" Ran kept reading, easily tuning out Youji's next ten questions. He'd had lots of practice over the years of living with the older man. It was harder to tune out Ken, who was much louder and infinitely more annoying. He blinked as the book was taken from his hands and looked up at Youji, who was busy flipping through the pages. "Jesus, you need a life." Youji sighed tossing the book onto a chair out of Ran's reach. The swordsman arched an eyebrow; the man was learning. Youji put his hands on his hips and met Ran's gaze. "I'm serious, Ran, you need to get out more." Ran sighed laying his head on the back of the couch and closing his eyes. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Youji eyed the graceful arc Ran's neck made as he let his head rest on the back of the couch. It was a position the blonde imagined putting the swordsman in often. He smirked softly before straddling the younger man's lap and pressing his lips to the pale skin of Ran's neck. He felt Ran tense and almost pulled back, but the memory of their kiss in the kitchen stopped him. He kissed up the front of Ran's throat to his lips where he nibbled softly before working his tongue in. He took Ran's hands in his and pinned them gently to the couch on either side of his head as he deepened the kiss. After a second or two he felt the swordsman relax underneath him and open his mouth wider. Youji moaned, his groin swelling, as Ran's tongue wrapped around his. Good God was it divine. All his dreaming and fantasizing couldn't hold a candle to the real thing. He let go of Ran's hands and, while not breaking the kiss, he stood then lifted the swordsman's legs around him and put him on his back on the couch. Ran pulled away from the kiss as Youji slid up between his legs and stared up at him breathing heavily through slightly parted lips. That soft vulnerability Youji had seen the night Omi and Ken had left was back in his eyes. Youji brushed his hair from his face and kissed him softly. He felt Ran's fingers curl in his shirt then he was being pushed away and the younger man's eyes met his. Youji felt as though those gem like eyes were looking into his very soul then Ran shook his head and pulled himself out from under Youji. "I can't." He said as Youji was about to lodge a protest. "I won't be just another one of your conquests Youji." He grabbed his book and disappeared up the stairs leaving Youji with a very swollen groin and just a taste of what he wanted more than anything in the world.

* * *

Omi entered the flower shop with a feeling of dread. He and Ken had tried to drag out their mission as long as possible, but were only able to postpone coming home a day. As he looked around he noticed the shop was fuller than normal. Youji was flirting outrageously while Ran glowered at him, then the redhead caught sight of Omi and Ken. His frown deepened making Omi shrink back. He hated it when Ran glared at him, but he knew it was his own fault. Ken's arm slipped around his shoulders protectively as they wound their way through the crowded shop. Youji greeted them joyfully, showering them with praise. Omi smiled up at him. It was hard not to; Youji had a smile that was irresistible to everyone…except Ran. Omi snuck a glance over at the redhead, who was putting together a bouquet of tiger lilies. He'd never seen the older man smile, hell, he wasn't even sure Ran could. Ran's amethyst eyes lifted from his work to meet Omi's. His gaze was cold, but the malice was gone. Omi relaxed a little before walking over. "Do you want me to take the rest of your shift?" He asked quietly. Ran shook his head.

"I only have an hour left." He replied softly as he tied a white lace ribbon around the plastic on the lily bouquet. Omi nodded and turned away. "Don't take Youji's shift either." The teen flinched; of course Ran wouldn't want to work with him. "He was late."

"Oi, don't tell him that! He'll make me work tomorrow too!" Youji exclaimed. Omi laughed glancing back at Ran. His lips were turned up in a smirk that quickly disappeared when he noticed Omi's eyes on him. The swordsman met his gaze briefly before lifting the bouquet and carrying it to Youji. The blonde handed him the next order and whispered something neither Ken or Omi could hear. Ran snatched the order from his fingers and replied in an even quieter voice before turning and walking past Omi to his work table. Youji stared after him then covered his face with his hands and groaned. "That is sooo not fair." Ran just shrugged and walked to the refrigerated section to collect the flowers he needed. Omi felt Ken take his hand. He looked up at the brunette who had a frown on his face as he looked at Ran. Omi squeezed his hand and together they left the shop and passed through their kitchen to the living room where they sat on the couch.

"I think something may have happened between them while we were gone." Ken said quietly after a moment. "Youji's acting weird."

"So is Ran." Omi frowned. "You don't think they…uh…got together do you?"

"God I hope not." Ken wrinkled his nose. "I don't know about you, but I have no idea what Youji sees in that man."

"Youji just goes after whatever he can't have, Ken, you know that." Omi sighed. "I just hope Ran doesn't give in to his flirtations. Youji's relationships never last."

* * *

Ran decided to work until close, much to Youji's obvious delight. He knew the other two assassins were talking about him and he'd prefer not to overhear another of their conversations. They thought he was an idiot who didn't see what was going on around him; although after his outburst when he'd been shot, that was beginning to change. They also thought he was a cold blooded killer who would kill anyone who got in his way; this was true, but not to the extent they talked about. Ran would never kill an innocent person or bystander; even if it meant leaving a witness alive. He sighed heavily, wishing his teammates would trust him. It wasn't as though he had given them a reason not to; although he supposed he hadn't really given them a reason _to_ trust him either. Youji trusted him and that was a comfort. Ran wished he could trust his friend more, but with him so easily distracted on missions it was a little hard to. A sharp pain in his finger brought him out of his thoughts. He frowned down at where the blade he'd been using on some roses had sliced into his finger while he wasn't paying attention. Blood poured from the small wound as he pulled the razor sharp blade from it. Without thinking he popped the hemorrhaging digit in his mouth and turned to look for a clean towel to wrap it in. He turned right into Youji, who he hadn't noticed was standing behind him. The older man stared down at him with an odd look on his face. Ran brushed past him and went into the storage room where he turned on the sink and put his finger under the cold running water. Inside the shop he heard the gate close then a couple minutes later Youji came up behind him. He gasped when he saw all the blood in the sink. "Jesus, Ran, what the hell did you do?" Ran chose not to answer since it was obvious what had happened. "I'll go get the first aid."

"It's fine." Ran said quietly.

"No, it needs stitches, you idiot." Youji snapped, stalking out of the room. He came back a minute later and threw the white plastic box emblazoned with a red cross on the counter next to the sink. He grabbed Ran's hand, but the swordsman jerked it away. Youji swore softly. "Don't make me pin you down."

"I dare you to try." Ran lifted his chin and glared at Youji, he knew the older man could see the challenge in his eyes. To his surprise Youji grabbed him by the waist and set him up on the counter. He stared down at the blonde in wonder as he took Ran's hand and gently rinsed off the blood that had been accumulating there, then he opened the first aid kit. After inspecting the cut he came to the same conclusion Ran already had; it wasn't deep enough to need stitches. He looked up at Ran who met his gaze unflinchingly. "I told you it was fine." His voice was quiet, but firm.

"It still needs to be wrapped up." Youji replied hotly and grabbed an individually wrapped piece of gauze.

"That's too big." Ran said before the blonde could open it. "Use the butterfly closures, then wrap it in the thin rolled gauze with a strip of the waterproof medical tape to keep it covered." Youji flushed crimson then quietly obeyed. Ran sighed, shaking his head. He felt like a child as he sat on the counter and let Youji tend to the small cut. The only thing that made him sit there and tolerate it was the fact that it was alone time with Youji that wasn't full of sexual tension, not to mention he felt cared for. He hadn't felt that way since his parents were alive. He watched Youji's painstaking movements as he tried to be gentle and not hurt the finger more. "You have to pull it tight, otherwise it will all fall off."

"If I pull it tighter, it will hurt." Youji replied. Ran sighed.

"If you don't do it properly you know I'm going to fix it later on my own." It was Youji's turn to sigh, but he pulled the bandaging tighter then let go of Ran's hand. Ran flexed his fingers and nodded. "It will do." He met Youji's eyes and arched an eyebrow. "Am I allowed to get down now?" Youji blushed and took a step back. Ran slid off the counter gracefully then brushed the dirt from the seat of his pants.

"You should be more careful with that knife you insist on using. How many times have I told you that scissors are safer?" Ran shrugged turning to clean the blood out of the sink. He knew he was leaving himself open to one of Youji's onslaughts, but he didn't care for two reasons. First; he didn't want Ken or Omi to see the blood and think him more of an idiot than they already did. Second; he didn't really mind Youji kissing him as much as he used to. He almost smiled as the older man's arms encircled him and lips gently caressed his neck. "You drive me so fucking crazy." He murmured, kissing up Ran's neck to his ear. "Do you have any idea how bad I want you." Ran turned and had him pinned to the counter in a second. He let his lips curve up in a smile as he ran a hand over the hard bulge in Youji's jeans.

"I do know…Youji." He whispered, watching the older man's eyes darken as the bulge beneath his hand swelled. "I know exactly what I do to you." He leaned closer to the taller man's ear as he cupped the very swollen groin between them. Youji gasped rocking into his hand as his head fell forward onto Ran's shoulder. "I hear you in the shower." Ran whispered, tightening his grip. Youji groaned grabbing his shoulders. "I can even hear you at night when you're in your room and you think everyone's asleep." The older man whimpered as Ran moved his hand. The swordsman leaned forward and began whispering a few of the things Youji would say while jerking off. He felt the blonde convulse with a strangled yell as he came, before collapsing against him. Ran didn't laugh. He tipped Youji's face up and kissed him gently, letting go of his groin. Youji kissed him back, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him in tight. Ran pulled back almost laughing as Youji struggled for air.

"Jesus, Ran." The older man croaked, breathing heavily. Ran smiled softly, waiting patiently until Youji had himself under control. "God you confuse the hell out of me." He laughed with a shake of his head. "One minute your cold as ice and trying to kill me with your eyes; the next you do something like this." Ran raised his face to meet Youji's jade eyes. The blonde kissed him gently, but Ran pulled away. He could hear light footsteps out in the shop.

"Lets go out for dinner." He grabbed Youji by the wrist and led him past a startled Omi.


	6. Chapter 6

Youji stared at the side of Ran's face as the swordsman sped down the Tokyo streets. "You're really mad at them aren't you?" He asked after a while.

"No, I'm just sick of how they look at me all the time." Ran said quietly. "Like I'm some kind of psychopath that has to handled with kid gloves."

"I dunno, Ken doesn't-"

"If he said more than a fraction of the things he wanted, it would be different; he holds back." Ran wrenched the wheel to the left and sped past a police car stopped at the light. Youji bit his lip as the blue and red lights began flashing. The police car's tires squealed as the officer pulled a u-turn and sped after Ran's white Porsche. Ran's eyes flicked up to the rearview mirror then over at Youji. "Hold on tight." He said calmly. Youji yelped as the car leapt forward. In a matter of seconds they were out of the city and speeding down a dark highway. They'd left their pursuer behind almost as soon as the cop had turned on his flashing lights. Youji gripped his armrest tightly as Ran sped through the night. After a few minutes he began to slow down.

"Are you insane?" Youji asked once his heart had calmed down.

"Maybe." Ran shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road. They rode on in silence for about a minute then Ran pulled off onto a large graveled patch on the side of the road. He sat there for a moment then turned off the engine and got out of the car. Youji followed after fumbling with his seatbelt. He found Ran knelt near the trunk changing his license plate. He laughed, startling Ran.

"You do this often?"

"Enough." Ran shrugged, smiling briefly and for just the second it was there Youji saw the man that he would have been had Takatori not killed his parents. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and he knew at that moment he would give anything just to see it again. Ran tossed his old plate into the bushes that surrounded the gravel as he stood then absently brushed the dirt off his knee. Youji tried to hold back, but he knew it was pointless. He took Ran by the hands and pulled him into his chest capturing the swordsman's soft, pale lips in his. Ran's fingers curled in his shirt as Youji put his arms around the younger man's thin frame and held him close. He had finally figured out the emotion he constantly sensed coming off of Ran in choking waves; loneliness. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before.

"You don't have to be alone anymore." He whispered as he pulled away for air. Ran's amethyst eyes widened and he suddenly pushed away from Youji. "Ran?" He watched the redhead stumble backwards a few steps before turning his back to him. "We can-"

"It'll be over in a week." Ran said harshly.

"No it won't." Youji replied taking a step forward. "I would never do that to you Ran." He took the younger man by the shoulders and spun him around, but Ran wouldn't look at him. "I've never met anyone I've loved more than you." He swallowed painfully. "Not even Asuka." Ran's eyes finally lifted to his. "You mean more to me than life itself, Ran. You're all I ever think about…all I ever dream about. I-" Ran's lips on his cut off whatever else he was going to say. Youji felt his thin arms snake up around his neck, then he was being pulled down into the kiss of a lifetime. Ran's tongue was around his and Youji moaned as the smaller man sucked them both into his mouth. His legs turned to water as he put his hands on Ran's hips and felt him move closer instead of pulling away. He'd been waiting for this for so long. To have Ran kiss him this way and want Youji to touch him. He slid one hand to the front of the younger man's jeans, cupping his groin gently. Ran inhaled sharply and Youji could tell he hadn't been touched like this in a while. He gently put Ran's back against the car after making sure it was between them and the road then unbuttoned the tight jeans that were keeping him from touching the smaller man's skin. Ran clutched at his hair and broke away from the kiss with a short gasp as Youji slipped a hand in his boxers, gently wrapping his fingers around the swordsman's swollen erection before pulling it free. Youji kissed down his gracefully arched neck before kneeling and sucking the tip of Ran's cock into his mouth. The younger man's hips jerked and Youji heard him stifle a gasp. He smiled inwardly then ran his tongue all around the tip. Ran's fingers tightened on his hair. Youji took the rest of it into his mouth and sucked hard. Ran's entire body arched forward, but there was still no sound. He'd never had a quiet partner before and all the quiet people he'd known were absolutely wild in bed. There were many lovers that he'd had that he hadn't been able to bring home. He swallowed the tip and hummed deep in his throat. There was a barely audible intake of breath above him; definitely not enough. He added sucking and a gentle scraping with his teeth. Ran's hips bucked into him but he didn't make a sound. Even as he hit his climax, Ran didn't make a sound. Youji sucked him clean and fixed his clothes before getting to his feet, where he was immediately slammed against the car with Ran's lips on his. He put his hands on the younger man's hips and delved his tongue deep into that sweet, open mouth as Ran's arms wrapped around his neck.

"Goddamn you." Ran whispered hoarsely as they broke apart for air. Youji chuckled, kissing him again and again. "You don't quit do you?"

"Not until I get what I want." Youji smiled, pulling him closer. Ran kissed him softly.

"There's a motel a couple miles up the road." He murmured softly. "I don't know about you, but I sure as hell don't want to head home yet." Youji felt his cock twitch. Ran must have felt it too because he opened the door and shoved Youji into his seat then walked around the car and climbed behind the wheel. He peeled out of the small gravel parkway. Youji laughed then almost choked as Ran's hand slid between his legs and began to massage his very swollen groin. He groaned as Ran's hand pressed harder and tried not to hump it. Much too soon they were pulling into the motel parking lot. He watched Ran get out and enter the lobby to get a room key. He came out a minute later and drove over to room twelve. It was the one at the very end. He gave Youji a long look before stepping out of the car. Youji followed him into their room. Just seeing the double bed made him even harder and he was finding it very difficult to walk. Ran took him by the hand, but instead of going to the bed they entered the bathroom. "Shower first." Ran said quietly, turning on the water then lifted his shirt off over his head. In seconds he had stripped bare and was climbing into the large shower stall. Youji quickly stripped off all his clothes and remembered why a shower was a good idea. His thoughts went back to what Ran had done to him in the storage room as he stared at the white substance in his boxers. He let them drop to the floor and climbed into the stall behind Ran. He felt his erection swell just staring at Ran's naked form. It was better than anything he had ever imagined. He put his hands on the younger man's thin hips then slid them up as he closed the distance between them. Youji turned Ran to face him then let his eyes caress every inch of exposed skin. When he looked back up and into Ran's eyes he resisted the urge to spin him around and fuck him right there in the shower. There was a right way to do this and a wrong way. Screwing the man you'd just said you loved more than anything against a hard shower wall and with no lube was definitely the wrong way. He took a deep breath and focused on getting clean, which didn't take very long, then he and Ran got out of the shower.

* * *

Ran carefully dried his skin and was about to do the same to his hair when Youji took the towel from him and kissed him softly then gently led him over to the bed. Ran felt his heart begin to race as Youji laid him on his back then knelt over him, straddling his waist. He lifted his face to meet Youji's lips and wrapped his arms around the taller man's strong torso. Youji's tongue slid between his lips flooding him with warmth. He tightened his hold on Youji then carefully slid his legs out from under the blonde and wrapped them around his waist. The older man groaned softly grinding into him and running his hands up Ran's chest. "God, I want inside of you." He whispered pushing his hips forward. Ran felt his cock slip between his cheeks right on top of where Youji wanted to be. The blonde whimpered softly as the moist tip of his erection pressed against the small hole. Ran bit his lip as Youji pushed forward forcing the tip to enter him. Youji groaned, trying to keep his hips from jerking forward anymore. After a moment he pulled back. Ran looked up at him; he could see how much Youji was trying not to hurt him.

"There's lotion on the nightstand." Ran caressed the older man's cheek.

"You sure?" Youji gasped. Ran just kissed him then reached behind his head to snag the small complimentary bottle off the stand and pressed it into Youji's shaking hand. The older man fumbled it so Ran took it back and calmly unscrewed the cap then, after dumping some in his hands, he reached down and coated the entire length of Youji's cock. The blonde groaned in anticipation as Ran guided him in. He spread his legs as Youji pushed into him slowly. His body arched as it was filled, flooding his core with a blazing heat. "So tight." He heard Youji groaning as he worked his way in then the older man lifted him by the hips and drove in hard. Ran caught the cry that almost came out in his throat and his entire body arched off the bed. Youji moaned pulling out s small ways then did it again. Ran bit his lip to stifle the sounds threatening to tear out his throat. He gripped Youji's shoulders tightly as the older man thrust into him again. "God, Ran." Youji groaned thrusting faster. "Oh, Jesus…God." He threw his head back and pounded into Ran with wild abandon. He moaned Ran's name with each thrust and came explosively inside of him as his climax hit then collapsed against the smaller man, breathing heavily. Ran rolled them so that he was on top. He undulated his hips, enjoying the way Youji's cock moved and hardened inside of him. "Mmmm." Youji moaned, thrusting his hips up slowly. Ran inhaled sharply, clutching at Youji's chest as an intense wave of heat rocked through him. Youji grinned and thrust his hips up a little harder. Ran bit his lip and closed his eyes as the wave crashed over him again and again. A second later he found himself on his back with Youji hitting the small bundle of nerves with every slow, deliberate thrust. "Come on, Ran." He whispered. "Tell me what you want." He nibbled on the soft, pale skin of Ran's throat. He kept teasing him until Ran grabbed him by the head.

"Fuck me like you mean it." Ran hissed harshly in his ear. Youji groaned and hardened quickly then began to thrust into him as hard as he could. Ran arched his neck back in ecstasy. Youji's mouth came down and bit the tender skin where his neck and shoulder met. Ran moaned softly as the pain and pleasure mixed. Youji groaned, biting harder causing the swordsman to gasp and dig his nails into the older man's back. He felt Youji's pace quicken as he got closer to his climax. "Harder." He whispered, kissing the side of Youji's head. Youji bit down and thrust into him as hard as he could. Ran clung to him, moaning at every thrust despite wanting to remain silent, but Youji seemed to be fueled by them. He reached between them and began jerking Ran's cock in time with his thrusts. Ran gasped and bucked, every part of him was being stimulated at once and he came, crying Youji's name softly. Youji gripped him tight and came a split second later thrusting wildly. Ran held him close as they rode out the aftershocks together, both breathing heavily. Youji's head came up after a while.

"You're bleeding." His eyes widened in shock. Ran rolled on top of him.

"I don't care." He whispered kissing Youji's protests away. The older man pulled him down and held him close for the rest of the night.

* * *

Youji was disappointed when Ran drove them home the next morning. It had been amazing to wake up with the pale, redheaded beauty wrapped in his arms and he had the feeling Omi was going to lecture them when they got back for staying out all night without letting him know. When they entered the kitchen's side door they were met by three displeased faces. Manx was seated at the kitchen table along with Omi and Ken. Sitting on the table in front of her was a single red rose. Youji felt his stomach drop; Ran, of course, was expressionless. "Where were you two?" Ken snapped. When Ran didn't answer, Youji bit his lip. What was he supposed to say? He glanced over at Ran, who's eyes were on the rose.

"When?" He asked quietly.

"Now, if you don't mind." Manx sighed. "I've been waiting for almost an hour." Ran nodded before disappearing through the door to the living room. Ken relaxed as he looked up at Youji.

"So, where were you?"

"We went on a very long drive." Youji smiled as he took a seat next to Omi.

"With him?" Ken raised an eyebrow. "That had to have been fun." Youji shrugged.

"It wasn't too bad." They all looked up as Ran came back into the room dressed in his mission attire. Youji felt the fear come back. Manx stood and after bowing to them she walked out the side door. Ran started to follow then, as if sensing Youji's unease, he paused and put a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine." He said quietly, squeezing Youji's shoulder. The blonde watched him leave; his heart pounding in his chest. He had the most horrible feeling that he was never going to see Ran again. When he turned back to the others Omi was looking at him.

"You two got close while we were gone." The teen said thoughtfully. Youji just nodded and stared down at the table. The rose Manx had brought was still laying there in front of the chair she'd vacated. He reached out and picked it up. As he stared at the soft velvet bud he made up his mind to tell them what Ran never would.

"He's in a lot of pain." He said quietly. "I didn't realize how much until last night."

"Pain?" Ken scoffed. "He has to be the most cold hearted, emotionless, prick I've ever met." Youji shook his head.

"He's not any of those things Ken."

"You're kidding me, right?" Ken's eyebrows were in danger of disappearing into his hair. "The guy is insane."

"No he isn't." Youji snapped. "You'd see that if you stopped and actually paid attention to him."

"I do pay attention to him Youji." Ken retorted. "I just don't pant after him like a dog in heat."

"Both of you, stop." Omi frowned, looking between them. "Ken, I agree with Youji. Ran is in a lot of pain, he's just able to hide it better than most." He sat back in his chair. Youji looked at the teen with new respect.

"I still don't see it." Ken folded his arms.

"That's because you and Ran are complete opposites." Omi replied calmly. "I don't believe he knows how to express his emotions anymore. He's been suppressing them for so long that he may have lost the ability."

"He expressed them just fine after our last mission." Ken shot back.

"He had also lost a lot of blood and was in pain, Ken." Omi replied. "Think about how you'd react if you had been in his position." Ken thought about it for a while then laughed.

"Dude I would have been swearing left and right."

"Ken, you probably would have died." Omi said quietly. "If it had been anyone else except Ran I'm sure they wouldn't have made it. He has abilities and reflexes that are superhuman."

"Then why do I have such a bad feeling about this mission he's going on?" Youji asked quietly. "I never have before."

"You care about him." Omi shrugged. "Last night something big happened between the two of you, I can tell." Ken groaned.

"You fucked him didn't you?" Youji and Omi both glared at him.

"What they did last night is none of our business Ken." The teen said firmly. "But if he's right, Youji, then you had better be extra careful with him." He met Youji's gaze with his big, blue, concern filled eyes. "You and I both know that he's only hanging on by a thread, if you hurt him…" Omi didn't finish, but then, he didn't have to. Youji knew what the teen was saying. If Youji hurt Ran it would be the last thing he ever did, not to mention the end of the man he was falling in love with.

* * *

Ran cursed the day he'd ever joined Weiss as he dove for cover around the corner from a group of almost twenty men; all armed with what sounded like M16's, but he could be wrong. All he knew was that they were assault rifles and, judging by the holes the bullets had punched in the walls around him, they were loaded with armor piercing rounds. The file Manx had given him in the car mentioned none of these facts, nor did it mention that the amount of security guards his target had was probably in the low hundreds. He snatched a grenade from the vest of the headless guard at his feet, pulled the pin with his teeth, waited a few seconds then tossed it around the corner. There was a bunch of yelling, an explosion then everything went quiet. He carefully looked around the corner; the danger was gone. Ran didn't know what kind of grenades these men carried, but he liked them. There was nothing left of the guards except pieces strewn all over the floor, walls, and ceiling. He smiled darkly, collecting more grenades from the fallen guards around his feet and placing them in his pockets. They would definitely come in handy later. He grabbed his katana from where he'd dropped it when he'd been ambushed.

As he moved up the hall he heard heavy booted footsteps approaching from behind. He turned swiftly and before the five men could even aim he struck them down. Ran checked his mission clock and swore. Killing all these men was taking too long. If he didn't get to the top floor in time his target was going to escape on a helicopter. He made an impulse decision and entered the elevator. After pressing the button for the top floor he broke the security camera and opened the maintenance hatch. The elevator would be stopped before it reached the top and guards would be waiting outside the doors for him, so he sheathed his katana and grabbed a hold of the cables. Using his superior agility and speed he practically flew up the support cable, unfortunately some guard actually had a brain and cut the cable. Ran fell a couple floors before grabbing the rung of a rusted yellow ladder used for elevator maintenance. He pulled himself to safety then headed into a maintenance tunnel that led to a door on the tenth floor. Luckily his target was only two floors above him; all he had to do now was find some stairs, which was easier said than done in a building as big as the one he was in.

He listened for a moment before opening the door and drawing his katana. No one was in that portion of the tenth floor hallway and a few feet to his left was the door to the emergency stairs. He disabled the alarm before opening the door and thanked his God that he had known how because just on the other side of the door was a group of three guards. He dispatched them quickly and made his way to the twelfth floor. After checking his watch he disabled the emergency alarm on the door and carefully slid it open. As he stepped out into a small lobby he was besieged with gunfire. One round pierced his left shoulder, spinning him around, while a second bullet smashed into his right hip. The gunfire stopped as he hit the ground. He laid there as still as possible until he heard them relax then pushed off the floor and attacked. He lost count of how many he killed after the first ten. All he could focus on was getting through the fodder to his target; that, and not getting killed.

After what seemed like forever the last man fell. Ran had collected a small cut on his right thigh and a slightly deeper one on his left forearm and the arm itself hung limply at his side. Goddamn Weiss and their underestimates. He gritted his teeth and before walking into the target's office he pulled a grenade out of his pocket, yanked the pin and tossed it through the open door. Men screamed and dove for cover. After his ears stopped ringing he thought about it then tossed in a second grenade for good measure. More screams then an explosion. He sighed and let the door swing open a bit. He picked through the body parts littered across the office and found the head of his target. The swordsman sighed, pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialed Manx's number. She answered after the third ring. "It's done." He said quietly then hung up the phone. He rode the only working elevator down to the first floor and as the door opened he caught a live grenade that was tossed in and threw it back out quickly. After it exploded he ran out into the smoke and took down the rest of the men lying in wait. As he was walking out the front doors he heard a shot ring out, felt a blinding pain on his temple, then blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Youji was watching TV when Manx entered the room with Omi. He sat up slowly, turning it off. Something was wrong, Manx looked as though she'd been crying. "What…no…where's Ran?" His heart pounded in his chest as he stared up at her in fear.

"The hospital." She replied quietly.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure." She brushed away a fresh tear. "He called me to let me know that he had completed his mission, then a couple minutes later I got a call from the man doing the cleanup. He found Ran on the stairs outside the front entrance, bleeding heavily; he'd been shot-" Youji scrambled to his feet and started out the door. "-in the head." He froze, eyes going wide. "He's in surgery right now and the doctors aren't sure if he's going to make it." Youji broke into a run not wanting to hear anything else. Once in his car he gripped the wheel and tried to breath slowly to keep himself from panicking. He was vaguely aware of Ken and Omi climbing into his car as he started the engine. Ran needed him to be strong, he knew that, but Youji knew the pain of loss and he never wanted to feel it again.

* * *

Ran couldn't move, he couldn't see either, and his other senses were on overdrive. All around him he could hear voices and sense people's movements. He knew he was in a hospital. He could feel pressure on his wounds as the doctors tried to stop the bleeding. They must have been pretty serious because everyone around him was in a rush and snapping urgent orders. Somewhere in the distance he could hear Youji's voice calling to him. _I'll be fine, Youji_. He tried to say it out loud, but his body still wasn't cooperating. He sighed inwardly before losing consciousness again.

* * *

Youji sat next to Ran's bed and stared at a man he barely recognized. The swordsman was paler than normal and looked so small and fragile. The right side of his face was bruised and swollen and he had a bandage wrapped around his head, almost covering his right eye. There were more bandages on his left shoulder and forearm; also his right thigh and hip. He took one of Ran's pale, slender hands in both of his and brushed his lips against the cool skin. Why was this happening just when everything had started to fall into place? Ran had been unconscious for almost two weeks and Manx couldn't stop apologizing for what had happened. According to what little security footage they were able to save from the mission and all the corpses Ran had left behind; the information they had given him had been inaccurate to the point that it almost got Ran killed. The swordsman had been able to take out the entire security force of almost two hundred men as well as his target, but almost died in the process. He either had to be the luckiest man alive or was superhuman. When Youji had talked to the doctor he'd been told that it was a miracle Ran was still breathing. He also said that Ran might not recover from this and that even _if_ he woke up, he would never recover fully and suffer some sort of memory loss. Youji sat there and prayed that he wouldn't lose the man he'd lived his entire life to love.

* * *

There was fire everywhere suffocating him as he tried to run. He couldn't breathe through the smoke and as the roof collapsed on him he knew that this was the end. He would never see his parents or his sister again. He screamed for help, trying to claw his way out from under the burning debris, but it was a futile effort. His strength was leaving him; burned away by the flames and sheer agony that encompassed his entire being. Suddenly there were hands on his, pulling him free. He couldn't see who was there, but he could hear a voice calling to him, telling him that everything was going to be ok. He recognized the deep voice, but he couldn't remember who it belonged to. All he saw when he turned to look was a tall man with wavy blonde hair, his face was completely covered in shadow keeping his identity secret. _"Who are you?"_ He whispered.

_"Its time to wake up Ran."_ The voice whispered. _"You've been sleeping long enough."_ He opened his eyes with a gasp and looked around. Where the hell was he? He tried to sit up but fell back as his body erupted with pain. He looked down to see tubes and wires sticking out of his hands, arms, and chest. His left shoulder and arm were swathed in bandages and when he threw the blankets back, so was his right leg. What had happened to him? His heart pounded in his chest as he realized that he didn't even know who he was. He ripped out the tubes and wires then struggled out of the bed he was laying in. He made his way, painfully, to the door and out into a quiet hall. Ok, so he was obviously in a hospital, but where was everyone? The nurses station was empty and he couldn't hear any voices or footsteps, besides his own. He limped down the deserted hallway looking every which way. Nothing stirred in any of the rooms. He opened a door and found himself in a men's locker room. A folded stack of clothing caught his eye. He grabbed them and carefully changed out of the gown he was dressed in. The clothes were much too big for his thin frame, but he supposed they would have to do. As he turned to leave he caught sight of himself in a mirror. His head was swathed in bandages, covering his right eye. His left was a dark violet and his hair was a startling color of red. He could tell that he was young, and he knew he was strong and agile, but he didn't recognize himself. He inched closer to his reflection.

"Who are you?" He whispered. His reflection remained as confused as he. The thin man turned and limped out. Running footsteps and frantic voices caught his attention, but he melted into the shadows as a nurse and doctor came into view. For some reason he was afraid of them. As soon as they were gone he made his way down the hall and bypassed the elevator in favor of the stairs. Soon he was out on the street and away from the hospital. He had to get away. Something deep inside told him that. He had to go somewhere safe, but where? Nothing looked familiar to him. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. If his mind had failed him, then he would have to rely on the voice inside urging him to go on.

* * *

Youji stared at the empty bed trying to breathe. How the hell had Ran gotten away with the injuries he'd sustained and where the hell where the hospital staff when it happened? Manx had already spoken with the people who had been on duty and found out that some clothes were missing from a locker room, but nothing else. No one had seen or heard anything. No one knew he was gone until a nurse came to check on him and found the bed empty. Omi had gone through the security footage and seen nothing. Somehow Ran had managed to avoid all the cameras. Youji didn't even know if he could do that; there were so many of them since this was a Kritiker hospital, and Ran was injured so how the hell had he done it and why? He collapsed in a chair still staring at the bed and tried to imagine what had been going through Ran's mind. He gave up quickly because he never knew what was going on in the younger man's head. He just prayed that his lover wasn't walking around scared and alone.

* * *

He decided on the name Soni because he knew a man couldn't walk around with no name and it sounded cool. It wasn't really his name, but he couldn't remember who he was, so it would have to do. Most of what he knew just came to him on the spur of a moment, so he was quickly coming to rely on his instincts, which seemed to be first rate; unless everyone knew how to steal someone's wallet without them knowing and which people would have the most money. He also knew only to take cash and how to avoid security cameras, although he wasn't sure what he was hiding from. Soni stepped to the side as a tall blonde man brushed past, not even looking at him. He watched the man's hair and felt a tingling sense of recognition. It wasn't the man he knew, but the blonde hair was achingly familiar. When the man was out of sight Soni turned and began walking again. He needed to find a place where he could sleep and let his wounds heal. Someplace clean, he wrinkled his nose at a seedy looking hotel and kept walking. Another hotel caught his eye; this one looked better kept so he made his way in. The woman behind the desk gasped when she saw him. "Are you alright?" She asked. He nodded.

"I need a room."

"Of course. You look like you should be lying down." She grabbed a key to a room. "This one's here on the ground floor." She said handing it to him. "It's just around the corner. Do you need any help?"

"I'll be fine." He tried to smile, but was unsuccessful.. She frowned in concern. "Really, miss-"

"Ayane." She said. "My name's Ayane."

"Soni." He said after a moment. Her name sounded so familiar.

"Please let me know if you need anything." He nodded again and limped to the room who's key he had been given. The room was fairly clean, which was good. It was a little dumpy, but then again it was a cheap hotel, which reminded him that he hadn't paid for his room yet. He walked back out into the lobby. "You okay?" Ayane asked.

"Yeah. How much is the room?"

"Ten thousand a night." She replied. "But you don't have to pay until you leave." He nodded, then something occurred to him. He'd been wearing his bandages for almost two days. They needed to be changed soon.

"Is there a pharmacy close by?"

"A couple blocks north." Her brow furrowed in concern. "I can go for you if you'd like."

"No." He replied. "I need to go. I'm not sure what I need yet, but I'll know when I see it."

"I can drive you." Tempting offer but he refused politely and left. It took him an hour to get to the pharmacy. Once there he stocked up on bandages then went to a second hand store and got some clothing that fit. When he got back to the hotel Ayane waved him over. "I started your registry for you." She smiled. "I just need you to sign the guest book. Soni nodded taking the pen she was holding out and scribbled something illegible. She laughed when she saw it. "Looks a lot like mine." Soni gave her a half smile before taking his purchases to his room. He locked the door behind him and went into the bathroom with the bandages. After carefully unwrapping the dirty ones he used a washcloth and warm, soapy water to clean his body, then gently washed his hair. Once finished he used medical tape and gauze to cover his wounds then bandaged them. He avoided taking any of the pills he'd purchased. His mind needed to be clear, because his instincts were telling him that someone was trying to kill him. Someone had tried to kill him, the wounds he suffered from were proof enough of that. He sighed crawling into the bed. It was going to be a long night. The dreams started immediately.

He was standing in a room full of fire staring up into the shadowed face of a tall blonde man. This time, though, some of the shadows had lifted so that he could see the man's eyes. They were a beautiful dark green that had Soni captivated. "Who are you?" He whispered. The eyes smiled and the man leaned down as if whispering to him, but no sound came out. Soni watched the man's eyes sadden before he turned and walked away. "Wait!" Soni ran after him. The room changed from one of fire to one of ice and piled all around him were mutilated corpses. In the direct center of the room he saw the blonde man holding another, shorter, man who had red hair. The second man looked up and Soni saw that it was himself.

"Pull yourself together, Ran Fujimiya." The redhead said, pulling away from the blonde man. He held a katana in his hands. "There's work to be done. You don't have the time or luxury to be laying around in a hotel. Go find Youji." He tossed Soni the sword, who caught it expertly. As he stared at the blade all his memories came flooding back and he awoke with a gasp.

"Youji." He panted staring down at the blankets.

* * *

Youji had been walking the streets for days looking for Ran, but had no success. Now he was exhausted and all he wanted was a shower. When he got home he found the place empty and remembered belatedly that Omi and Ken had left with Manx that morning to go to the Kritiker headquarters where Omi could plug into the city's CCTV system to look for Ran. He trudged up to his room and froze. The door to Ran's room was open and there was a light on. He walked in and almost fell to the floor in shock. Ran was shirtless and standing at his dresser. One of the drawers was open and the swordsman was rummaging through it. He turned when he heard Youji's gasp. The blonde noticed that his bandages had been changed recently and the one on his head was no longer covering his eye. "Ran." Youji sank to the ground finally, as tears spilled down his cheeks. "I was so scared, please tell me that you remember."

"I remember everything." Ran's voice was rough. "Someone tried to kill me."

"Why did you leave the hospital?" Youji asked. Ran came over and lowered himself to the ground in front of him with difficulty.

"I woke up and couldn't remember anything." He replied quietly. "Not my name, where I was…nothing." He shuddered slightly. "I didn't know why I left at the time, but I do now." His eyes lifted to Youji's. "Someone tried to kill me as I left my last mission and I know it wasn't the men I was after because everyone in the building was dead. I wasn't safe in the hospital, especially with no memory.."

"But you remembered?"

"Last night, in a dream." He half smiled before pulling Youji to him and kissing his lips. Youji melted into him then pushed him back onto the floor. He wanted Ran so bad, but he knew that would have to wait. Ran was still injured. After a while he pulled away.

"I need to call Omi."

Ran was resting on the couch with a steaming cup of tea when Omi, Ken, and Manx came in at a run. They had thousands of questions that the swordsman calmly ignored. After a while everyone settled down and relaxed. When Manx said she was taking him back to the hospital he shook his head. "Its not safe there." He said quietly.

"It is a Kritiker stronghold.."

"How did I get out?" He raised an eyebrow. "No, I'll stay right where I am." His eyes slid to Youji who grinned broadly.

"Fine, but you still have to go see a doctor for regular checkups."

"Naturally." He replied. She left after that and he sighed deeply.

"So who's after you?" Omi asked.

"Lots of people." Ran looked up at him. "I have quite a large bounty on my head courtesy of the criminal underground."

"How'd you manage that?" Ken asked with a laugh.

"Mostly from killing the high ranking members." Ran replied then sighed and got to his feet. He was exhausted. Youji was suddenly right there next to him with an arm around his thin waist. "I can walk on my own you know."

"Yeah, but I feel like helping you." Youji retorted smugly. Ran just shook his head, but allowed Youji to help him up the stairs. Truth was he did need the older man's help, but he wasn't about to say anything. Youji tucked him into bed and kissed him softly. "I missed you." He said quietly. Ran looked up at him with a smile.

"I dreamed about you every night." He watched the blonde's face break out into a sunny grin and pulled him down for another kiss. After a while Youji left and Ran slept peacefully knowing he was safe.

* * *

It took almost two months for Ran to heal completely and everyone except Youji and the swordsman himself were shocked. The doctors had said that he would never recover all his mobility or memory, but he had. Ran confessed to Youji one night that he had done it just to spite them and the blonde had laughed. Aya and Sakura were over constantly and eventually the four of them went out to a movie together. Youji watched Ran more than the movie and he was pleasantly surprised when the younger man took his hand and held it throughout the entire film. Aya couldn't stop smiling at them, but Sakura seemed a little distant. He knew it was because she was in love with Ran as well so he didn't blame her. They took the girls back to their dorm before heading home to find a note from Omi saying that he and Ken had left for a few days to follow up on a lead regarding the attempt on Ran's life. Youji showed it to Ran who smirked and shook his head. "They'll never find him." He took off his shoes and coat then walked upstairs. Youji followed after doing the same. He was about to walk into his room when he felt a hand snag the back of his shirt. Seconds later he was lying on Ran's bed with the swordsman straddled his hips. Then the redhead's mouth was on his and Youji lost all capacity for coherent thought as a warm hand slid inside his boxers. Ran stroked him gently making the blonde moan and squirm beneath him. "God Ran!" He arched into the younger man's hand. Ran only smiled and pulled his hand free. A second later Youji's clothes were on the floor and both of Ran's hands were on his cock. He groaned, humping into them, then Ran's mouth was on him and he was coming a few short seconds later shouting his lover's name at the top of his lungs. "Shhh." Ran laughed kissing him. Youji grabbed his shoulders and reversed their positions. He practically ripped the clothing from Ran's thin frame as he fought to get at the soft, pale skin beneath.

Ran bit his lip as Youji's hand wrapped around his cock and reached for the lube he had in the drawer of the table next to his bed. He poured some in his hand and coated Youji's rapidly hardening cock. The blonde groaned and slid between his legs. His cock was inserted and shoved in roughly making Ran arc upwards gasping in pain. Youji groaned sliding in and out of him. Ran closed his eyes and laid his head back against the pillow enjoying the sensations of Youji filling him. The older man thrust into him faster moaning his name and gripping Ran's hips. The swordsman moaned softly as Youji's mouth descended onto his chest and bit into his skin. Youji groaned deep in his throat and bit down harder. Ran clutched at his hair and pulled Youji's head up to his neck where the blonde bit down hard as he thrust with his hips. "Harder Youji." Ran moaned meeting the older man's thrusts. Youji groaned around the skin in his mouth, increasing the force of his thrusts and jaw. As his teeth broke through Ran's skin the swordsman moaned and arced his neck back. Youji bit down harder with a growl and lifted Ran's legs. His cock slid in further and he pounded into Ran hard. The redhead clutched at him groaning and wrapped his legs around the older man's waist. Youji grabbed a hold of his cock and jerked it in time with his thrust. Ran came with a cry squeezing the cock inside of him. Youji thrust into him and came a second later. The swordsman lifted Youji's face from his neck and licked the blood away before kissing him.

"God I love you." Youji moaned reaching up to grip Ran's long crimson hair and kissed him hard.

"I love you too." Ran murmured against the older man's lips.

Youji was in heaven for the next few days. Ran loved him. He couldn't stop smiling even when Omi and Ken came back and told them that the man who had pulled the trigger was dead. He had been killed for failing his mission. Ran had just laughed like he wasn't surprised. He confided in Youji later that he had expected it. That was how the people who wanted his head on a platter operated. They killed whoever failed them and replaced them with new ones. "Will we ever get the men behind it?" He asked the swordsman, who was lying in his arms.

"Maybe someday." He replied quietly. "They'll give up for now to regroup." He smiled. "They'll hire new assassins, gather new information and try again."

"You aren't worried?"

"No." Ran smiled up at Youji. "They've tried and failed many times to kill me in the past. I used to wish that they'd succeed, but now I'm ready to fight back." His smiled widened. "I have something worth living for now."

"Oh, really?" Youji laughed. "And what's that?"

"You."

-Fin-


End file.
